Identical Thoughts
by Cresial Ryu
Summary: This is my first fic...and it is a sweet Taito.....yum.....not hentai.......really fluffy!


Identical Thoughts ****

Identical Thoughts

*~*Cresial Ryu*~*

****

Hello, everyone! This is my first fanfic, and it is Taito, as in yaoi. It took me a long time to get this idea and it is a mix from other short fics I wrote (which sucked so much, I threw them out,) But personally, I really think that this fic is good, well Read & Review, please be honest. I warned you before that this is yaoi, so don't flame me ...please. I repeat, this is yaoi as in boy/boy. Well, read it and tell me what you think of it. Enjoy! Author's note: The stuff in italics is the song, the stuff in brackets is Matt's thoughts, and you'll know what I mean when you get there. Ages: Matt:17, Tai:17.I know that the names of the band member's are not their actual names, cus in this one fic I read, I heard one of there names in Japanese and I heard it again in another fic, but being the baka I am I well…I didn't remember the fic title or author…so…if you know the names of the band members in English or Japanese, respond in the review please.

Matt walked over to his desk, where papers were scattered. He grabbed a few sheets and a pen. He sat there clueless, for about 2 seconds then started to write. Usually it takes him more than 1/2 an hour to write lyrics, but today he wrote and wrote, till he said everything he needed to say. The song was about what he felt like, and Matt was always good at putting his emotions down on paper. There, he was done, now he needed to show it to the rest of the band so they could practice it. Their next concert was a week from now on Friday night and it finished at 9:30 p.m.

Like the way Matt felt, the lyrics were pretty depressing. He couldn't help himself, when he was depressed…for some reason he was very poetic. Well, now that he was done writing, he decided to flick off his lights and just sleep, still with his day clothes on.

The rest of the week went by in its usual pattern, nothing special happened and the band practiced Matt' s song all week. They actually liked it, to his surprise. Today was Thursday and tomorrow was the day of the concert, they would be performing at The Bronze, which was quite a popular place. People usually went to The Bronze to chill out, or listen to the music, or just hang out with friends. It was a nice place to go to no matter what mood you were in. While the band was practicing they realized how quiet he had been that week, quiet wasn't Matt' s usual attitude. 

A few times, they asked why he has been so down lately, but Matt just said it was nothing. That was obviously a lie, because Matt had a secret that no one could know, he was afraid of telling them, because he wasn't sure what they would think of him if they knew. He had the crest of friendship, and if he lost all his friends over them knowing, then he'll be alone…he knew what being alone felt like…and it wasn't something that he wanted to go through again. 

Well today was the day of the concert, and Matt was prepared, he wanted to get it over and done with because like Gabumon said, "You shouldn't keep thing's bottled up inside." In the song he wouldn't be revealing everything, but if you heard the song and actually knew what it meant, than you would know what I mean. Matt was behind the stage, and was waiting for the other guys, his guitar was all ready and he was ready to perform. While he was waiting for the other guys, he quietly practiced on his bass guitar, barely pulling the strings so the noise wasn't too loud. While he was sitting on his chair, he heard a knock on the door. He figured it was the guys, al though they never knocked, it was their back stage. "Guys you don't have to…" He started, then slowing down, realizing that it was Taichi Kamiya. 

"Oh, uh…Hey Tai…whatcha doin here?" asked Matt. Tai looked around the room and Matt stepped aside, letting his friend in.

"Uh…I was wondering?' he said, still looking around the room, as if trying to keep his attention away from Matt.

"Yeah?" asked Matt, trying to sound bright and not depressed.

"Could I come to your concert? I've never been to one before…and I hear a lot of good stuff about it so…" he said, sounding a little embarrassed. This brought a smile to the Matt' s, usually serious looking expression. 

"You don't have to ask Tai, sure you can come!!" he said, actually sounding happy for a change.

"Cool." Tai responded, as simply as possible. They both stood there, trying to keep away from any sort of contact. Matt decided to say something, "Uh, it's gonna start soon, I better be going, k?"

"K, I'll go get a spot." 

"Sure, bye Tai!" Tai smiled at this. 

"Ok, I'll be watching you Matt," responded Tai. Tai left the room and shut the door. When the door was closed, Matt was watching it; this is after Tai left. Then about a minute later or so, the other band members walked in. 

"Hey Matt! Yew who? You wrote the song, don't you want to perform?" asked Chris.

"Yeah, come on guys." Matt responded. They walked out to the stage and everyone started cheering them on. There was a huge group of girls, that were cheering, but Matt didn't care for them. Tai was also there, cheering on the band, with all the other girls.

*~ * Matt' s POV *~*

Whoa! Tai is here…cheering me on. This is…a difference. Well, I gotta concentrate. Don't think about Tai. Concentrate on the song, your guitar and your voice, not Tai!!!! I look around at the group of people and get everyone else's attention. "Hello everybody!!!!" I shout. All the girls cheer back, and Tai. We are all in our positions.

"This is a little different from what we usually play, it is called Secret, I wrote the lyrics and I hope you like it, so…" A lot of people starting shouting and when they were quiet I started playing the guitar. It started off slowly and softly. I started singing the lyrics, softly.

__

I know that I'll have to tell you…eventually.

But I'm worried about what you'll think…about me.

Now you're…all I'm thinking of…and I'm lonely.

But still…you deserve to know…that secret, about me. 

(Usually when I sing I keep my eyes closed, but today I decide to keep them open. I look around for Tai, he seems to be enjoying himself. I think I'll keep my eyes open for the rest of the song…)

__

I'm not sure how to deal with this,

But there's no one here to aid,

(I'm looking at Tai now…)

__

And I won't know who to go to…when you say it isn't right.

(He's starring back at me?)

__

Although I feel this way,

I can never change.

(The song is probably making him tranzy…)

__

I'm almost sorry to have to be like this

(He would never be like that all over me…)

__

Sometimes, I'm even ashamed to ever think these things

(I'm only a friend to Tai, I wish I had the crest of love…)

__

I don't want to go in denial

(I do truly love him…)

__

I'm afraid I eventually will

(OMG, Matt??!!! Stop starring at him!!!)

__

And I don't want to see your disgusted face

But I don't want to not let you know

(Why did Tai look away?)

__

If only I could tell you

(I probably scared him, because I was starring at him too much…)

__

Then…I might as well be dead

And I wish others could understand

But then I'll be alone again

(I wonder if anyone actually knows what I was thinking when I wrote this?)

__

So, I'm hiding this huge secret…from everyone I know

(Did I make it obvious?)

__

Trying to avoid it

(What if Tai knows?!?!)

__

Then I'll never be complete

(He'll hate me if he knew…)

__

I got to know the answer

How can I…If I can't bring myself to ask the question?

(Oh Tai, if I can't have you as my love…)

__

It makes me feel shallow

(At least be my friend…)

__

Will you ever talk to me again…if you knew the truth

Or just say a simple, "I hate you."

(He is looking at everyone and everything but me!!!!! Is he trying to ignore me or what?!?! Oh yeah…the song is over.)

Everyone is starring at me in shock, including Tai. Is that good or bad? Josh walks up from behind me and shouts out, "Give it up, for Yamato Ishida!!!" everyone cheers again, hey this is nice. Wait, where is Tai? I jump off the stage and make my way through the crowd. I walk outside and shut the door behind me. I see Tai walking off, on his own. I call out his name, "Tai!!!" he stops walking and turns his head to the right a little bit.

"Huh?" he asks himself quietly. He then turns around totally.

"Oh…Matt…" 

"Why are you leaving so soon?" I ask.

"Um…no reason, really, I just have things to do." He says, trying to sound as truthful as possible, but for some reason, I doubt that is the reason he left kinda early. 

"Oh…okay. What did you think of the song?" I ask him.

"It was real good Matt and deep, I liked it, really." He says, more honestly this time.

"Thanks…I guess?" Tai tries to smile, but it isn't his usual full, cheerful smile. Something must be bothering him. But what could possibly be bothering Tai? 

"That song really related to me Matt…That's why I left kind of early…sorry Matt…I just had to be alone for a while." he says and by the end of that sentence he isn't even pretending to be happy. 

"Oh, umm…That's okay Tai…uh…How did the song relate to you?" I ask him. Come to think of it maybe I shouldn't have asked that. I'm so stupid, Baka Yama!!!!

"Umm…" he starts off, nervously. I decide to cut him off, before he gets a chance to continue, chances are that it is kinda personal, and I don't want to force him to tell.

"It's okay…you don't have to tell me if you don't want to…I mean if it's that personal…I understand if you don't want to tell me, Tai." I say, trying to be a good friend. He actually looked a little relieved after I said that.

"Thanks Matt, you're a good friend." He says, smiling more, but when he is done he frowns again.

"You are a good friend too, Tai." Oh great, now I'm blushing. I lean my head down thinking that the shadows from the night will hide my...blushing. Tai leans his head down, so him and I are at the same eye level and he gives me this cute little smile.

"Do you wanna come to my house or something?" he asks me, sweetly. I smile at that.

"Uh, sure…when?" I ask.

"Now, come on."

"Uh…okay…I'll tell the guys, k?"

"Yeah." He responds. I take the secret entrance to the back of the stage and the guys all stare at me. 

Josh is there, along with Brad and Chris. They stand up, quickly.

"Where did you run off to, Matt?" asks Josh.

"Uh…I had to look for someone…sorry guys," Chris walks over to me while looking at some sheets of paper.

"Yo Matt, did you know that guy with the big hair…brunette?" he asks me, curiously.

"Oh…that was Tai," I answer, simply. Chris responds to that still looking at the equipment checklist.

"You guys were eye locked for like half the song?" he says, now taking his eyes off the sheets of paper and starring at me not only curiously but like he's trying to get something out of me.

"Uh…so what? He was the only person I knew in the crowd." 

"Ooooooooookay," he laughs a little. "Whatever…" he responds. Chris then turns around. I look around at the other guys.

"Umm…talking about Tai, I'm going to his house, kay?" I say simply.

"Sure, no problem," responds Brad, who is quietly checking the equipment.

"Weeeeeeewwwwwwww," responds Chris, acting silly. Josh turns around to look at Chris and he glares at him, "Chris, really, you're so childish sometimes…" he says, as if Chris is annoying him.

"What?!" asks Chris, while laughing, like what he said was funny.

" *sigh*… never mind…" responds Josh. I just look around, as if I'm confused, trying to not blow my cover.

"Whatever guys…well bye." I say. I start to walk away and Brad walks over to me and hands me my guitar. 

"You can't forget your guitar, Matt," he says. I laugh at this, I don't believe I almost forgot it. 

"Thanks Brad." I say and take the guitar. I smile at them before I leave and shut the door behind me.

When the door is closed, I run over to Tai, who was patiently waiting for me. He walks me over to his apartment, since I haven't been there for quite a while now, I kind of forgot where it was located. When we get there, he open's the door to the building. I follow him over to the elevator. When we get off, he walks over to apartment # C9. He takes out his keys and turns the lock.

"Mom is at Grandma's house, Dad is on a business trip and Kari is at a sleepover. There fore, I have the whole apartment to myself today, tomorrow and on…yesterday I did too." He says, happily.

"Cool." I respond. He opens his door and I walk into his apartment while taking my jacket off and hand it to Tai. He places my jacket on a hook and puts my guitar against the wall. He then takes his jacket his off too, and puts it beside mine on the hanger on the wall.

"You have a real cool band Matt," he says.

"Thanks Tai."

"Well, it's true." I'm kinda excited and pleased at the same time. I forget about what that song makes me feel like, and concentrate on what Tai makes me feel like. It is a good thing he didn't change his hair, like I did. His hair always appealed to me. It is nice and unique and as strange as it sounds…welcoming. I don't know how hair can do all of that at the same time, but it does. Weird, huh? Than again, I am weird. I laugh at this thought a bit.

"So what do you want to do?" he asks me.

"Doesn't matter, anything is okay with me." I respond.

"Okay…hey, I'll show my room!"

"K." I follow Tai as he leads me to his room. When we get there I realize that it is much more colourful than mine. His walls are painted a nice blue-ish, purple shade, and he has a Matt Good Band poster on the wall. The floor is wooden and his bed sheets are blue and yellow-Tai's two favourite colours. His desk-like mine, is covered with papers that tiny notes on each sheet. He has a stereo, and beside it is a bunch of cd's stacked up on top of each other. Across from his bed is his window, so when you make up in the morning you can feel the warm sun shine across your face.

"Wow," is the only thing that comes to my mind. "N…nice room, Tai. I like it." I say politely. 

"Thanks, hey do you like Matthew Good Band?" he asks me.

"OMG, of course, I love them! They are my favourite band…*ahem*…besides my band of course," I say jokingly, we laugh. I love seeing him smile. He is the type of person that you can talk to for hours…about nothing in particular and still enjoy yourself. He makes me feel warm inside when he smiles. I return the smile. Tai goes to sit on his bed, leaning against the wall. I'm left standing there. 

I look around his bed and on a table beside his desk are some books, his radio and a picture. From where I'm standing I can only see the backside of the picture.

"What's that?" I ask, curiously. Tai turns to his table and asks me, "What? The picture?"

"Yeah," I respond. He picks it up and hands it to me.

"Here," I take a look at it and can't help but to say the word, "Awwwww…" 

It is a photograph of when we defeated Apocallymon. And around the picture, but still outside the frame are tiny pictures of each of the digidestined now. There is one of Tai, Sora, Izzy, Kari, TK, Joe, Mimi and…me. And in between the pictures of the digidestined is a small picture of each of our digimon. Gabumon is between me and TK, Patamon is in between TK and Gatomon, and so on. Beside Tai is a picture of Agumon. I realize how Tai placed his pictures beside mine. I wonder if…never mind…it was just a coincidence…it doesn't mean anything…right? I realize I've been starring at the picture for a long time. 

"That's so cool Tai."

"Do you want a copy Matt?"

"Uh…sure. Thanks."

"No problem." 

At this point we are just looking at each other, starring and nodding our heads, like one of us should say, "'so'?"

"So?" I respond, not sure of what to use as an icebreaker. 

"Come here Matt," asks Tai. I come and sit beside him. Now I'm kinda nervous. Kinda? No, I'm really nervous. I'm sitting right beside Tai, but I can't really say anything, or do anything…unfortunately. Tai's your friend Matt…only your friend!!!

"Umm…Matt?" he asks me, sounding a little nervous.

"Yeah," I respond.

"You know that song you sang tonight, it touched me a lot because…" he starts, but I cut him off. 

"Tai…you don't have to tell me if it makes you feel uncomfortable…really," I say generously. 

"Matt," he starts, he sounding desperate. "I…I want you to know…It's important…and you're my best friend…and well…I'm pretty sure you will be okay with what it is…at least…I hope you will be okay with it…" he says, he sounds so depressed, especially on those last few words. Those words ring in my head. He looks down to the floor with no actual expression on his face, except sorrow.

"Don't be sad…please…I hate it when your sad…it's make me sad," Oh no, what if I'm showing too much. I stop trying to comfort him, although I want to, and move on.

"I mean…uh…whatever it is you are going to tell me Tai, I won't make fun of it and I'll stick by your side no matter what." I say passionately.

"P…promise?" Tai asks me, nervously.

"Promise." I respond, reassuringly.

"K, here it goes…I…I'm…oh for the love of!!!! I'm bisexual…" he says. He takes a breath and starts biting his lip and he narrows his field of view, his eyes seem glossier. Oh no…he's crying. I move closer to him and try to make him feel better.

"Sshh…don't cry Tai..please?" Tai looks up at me with his face still tear strained.

"Why are you crying? Tai?" I say curiously, although I kind of have a general idea of why he is crying. He breathes in.

"Matt? Aren't you going to leave me…now that you know?" he seems so vulnerable now, poor guy.

"Tai, I would never ever leave you, I promised remember?" I say. 

"…I care for you so much Matt…and if you left me…well…what would be the point of me even living?" he says passionately.

Oh Tai, if you only knew. No, you _are_ going to know I'm going to tell him tonight. Tell him my secret.

"Tai, I would never abandon you because of that…I'm not that sort of guy…You're my best friend…and nothing will even make that friendship dwindle, ever." I say, encouragingly.

Tai looks up at me and I see a glisten of glory in his once watery eyes and he smiles while he looks at me.

"And now I have to tell you something…because those lyrics came straight from my heart. Just listen, okay?" I ask him.

"Sure," he says, sitting up. I start talking.

"I…the secret I was keeping from, and I quote, 'Everyone I know,' was…I am…homosexual, Tai. I was worried that you would never want to talk to me again if you knew, and you leaving me is the last thing I wanted to happen. I care a lot for you too, Tai." I say. He looks at me and wipes his eyes. "I would of never guessed Matt," he says, while he smiles at me. 

"We are good actors." I say, smiling back at him.

"That's us," responds Tai. Tai changes his position. I watch as he set's his beautiful body to a more comfortable position. I feel free-er, now I can actually look at him, without having to worry about what he'll think about me. Then again, it isn't like we are going out, I should just treat him like a friend.

"I don't believe you actually thought I would leave you, Matt?" he says, questioningly. 

"Well you thought that I would leave you at first so…we are even…it wasn't that I didn't trust you…it's just that so many people are against it…sorry, Tai…" I say, regretting not telling Tai sooner. I'm still leaning against the wall as Tai is lying down on his bed.

"Matt?" he asks me.

"Yeah." I respond.

"What does it feel like when people …put it down?" he asks. 

"Umm…well…I try to avoid it…but it doesn't feel so great…usually it doesn't bother me that much…but…well…it was all those times that stopped me from telling you sooner, Tai." 

"I now know…that… that was why you were so depressed lately, right?"

"Yeah, I felt like that song…that is what I felt like inside…shallow…vulnerable and well…lonely." I respond.

"Whoa, you can get pretty emotional Matt, not like that's a bad thing." He says.

" How about you Tai? Does it even affect you?" I ask, does it affect you?! What kind of question is that!?!?! I'm so baka sometimes. He breathes in and starts.

"Well, I try not let it get to me, but it is everywhere you go and it can make me feel kinda sad when someone makes fun of it…It hurts, you know what I mean?"

"I know exactly what you feel like, Tai." I respond.

We are quiet again. I wonder if… "Tai, remember what you said awhile ago? When you said…you cared for me a lot?" I ask him.

"Uh…yeah." He responds, blushing and seeming nervous. Maybe I shouldn't ask? But I have to know, this means everything to me. If the answer is yes, it will seem like the greatest thing in the world. If the answer is no…well…I will be hurt, but it won't be as bad as I pictured it to be…if he turned me down…now that I know about him. I'm so glad. I should of never doubted him. Where was I again? Oh yeah…

"Did you really mean that Tai? Or was that just how you get around everyone when you have an emotional breakdown?" I ask him. I just got to know the answer. Tai pauses, while thinking of what to say. I am looking down patiently waiting for his response.

"I meant every word of it Matt…I care for you a lot…" he says, sweetly. At this I look up, smiling.

"Thank you Tai…for being such a great friend, but the truth is…I care for you Tai and I…I love you, Tai" I say. At those last four words he looks up to me and smiles. That beautiful smile. I love it.

"I…I love you too, Matt…" 

He now sits up and turns to me, and hugs me. This is the best feeling I had in years. I love him with all my heart and he loves me too, I have never been so happy in my whole life. There are two kinds of love, the romantic type and the type where you care for that person so much and would do anything for that person. To build a true relationship with someone you need both of those types of love. I hope that someday me and Tai will be like that. It was what I always wanted. Ever since I returned to the others to defeat the last of the Dark Masters. From that point on when Tai was in my arms, crying for me, and I was crying out of joy for well…the great person he was. I think I'm crying now, out of joy, for both Tai and myself. I will always love him though, I wonder if he will always love me? The way that real couples love each other…

He finally let's go of me and our eyes are locked in each others, and we are leveled. I never actually got a chance to analyze his eyes. I always wanted to…but I figured he would find it weird. He has beautiful eyes that are hazel. Well, I always knew they were hazel. Sometimes you can sense what someone is feeling, just by looking in their eyes. The eyes are the key to the soul. He slowly and gently moves his arms up the back my shirt. Slowly, his hands reach my neck and he massages it softly. We are still starring at each other, and I'm not sure what to do. 

"D…do you wanna?" he asks me slowly and nervously.

"K…kiss. I never kissed anybody before…you?" I ask him, honestly.

"N…no, but there is a first for everything Matt, right?" he reassures me.

"I love you Tai and I want my first kiss to be with the one I love…so…" I respond.

Now, I move my hand from his leg, and slowly bring it to the back of his head. I start to move my hand around a bit, and stroke his hair. It is so soft…just like I always imagined it would be. 

"I love you too, Matt…" he responds. He pronounces the word, 'Matt' more slowly, because now we are moving closer to eachother. His face is coming towards mine…and his eyes are starring into my eyes…his lips are moving closer to my lips. This would be my first kiss ever and the fact that it was with Tai made all the difference. I really meant all those things I said. Now our lips meet…his lips are so soft and comforting. I love the feel of them. We kiss long and passionately. His fingers, on my neck are massaging it. My hands are moving around his hair, probably making a mess of it. We continue to kiss, trying to make it as good an experience as the stuff you see on television. Sure has been a long kiss, I don't want to stop though. I wish this moment could go on forever with no interruptions.

Tai suddenly stops and leans his head down. What happened?

"T…Tai? What's wrong? D…did _I _do something wrong? Tai?" I ask him. I don't understand what happened. He just stopped, letting go of me rapidly, like he didn't want to continue. Maybe he doesn't feel the same for me as I thought…

"No, no…you didn't do anything wrong at all Matt…I uh…needed to take a breathe. Sorry."

He says sounding a little embarrassed.

"Okay, I thought…never mind…that's ok. I guess it was kind of long…ne…sorry, Tai."

"It's ok, it was my first and coming from you, It meant the world to me. It was nice, Matt." He says, smiling at me, with that amazing smile again. 

It is so nice. His smile makes me smile, even when it is the worst of days. His smile always finds a way to break through that hard, depressing barrier, and bring out the joy in me. 

" I get you, Tai. It was a nice first kiss. I wish it could last forever, everywhere we went, everything we did…together." I say, smiling. 

Tai suddenly seems very serious on that last sentence. He has this look on his face of depression and horror.

"Tai? What's wrong?" I ask him.

"I just realized something Matt…" he says.

"Wha…what did you realize, Tai?"

"Well, what will our friends and parents think…if they knew about us. I don't want them to hate us. We'll…have to act again, Matt…we can't treat each other how we choose fit anymore…unless we are totally alone. I'm not sure what they will think about it…I don't want to think about it. Oh, Matt. What will we do?!?!" he asks me, sounding extremely worried.

I too now, am worried. If this was heterosexual, we would be able to show it off to everyone, everywhere. But, I don't want to loose all my friends and what will Dad think? What will TK think? This sucks. 

"I don't know…there has got to be something we can do about it…so we can stay together more…" I say, sounding worried too.

"Uh…do you have e-mail?" he asks me. 

"Yeah, we can do that, but still it ain't enough…oh…this is so unfair." I say, I look up at Tai, hopelessly. What will we do? Am I crying now? I feel something touch my face and look up, and Tai is wiping away the tear I shedded. 

"We'll think of something Matt…don't cry…we'll think of something to be together, anything, I promise you…" he says, reassuringly. 

"I hope so…" I respond, wiping my eyes totally.

"Well where can we go…that isn't crowded?" he asks.

"We are in Japan Tai, everywhere is crowded!!" I say hopelessly, once again.   
"What about the park?" he asks.

"Well…"

"In the ravine,"

"Uh…"

"Where the benches are!!" he says excitedly.

"Oh my god, yes!!! That is perfect…we could meet each other there each night!" I say, now excitedly too.

"What will we tell our parents?" he asks me, curiously. I take my time to 'ahem' and say, 

"Dad, can I walk to the park…I won't be back till late…I'm a real slow walker." I said jokingly and very unconvincingly. 

"You are right, well…come on Matt…think!!" he says. Okay, Matt… think…concentrate…you can do this…If it means you can spend time with Tai…you will do this!!!!

"Maybe…I know…isn't there a theatre near the park?" he says, now smiling again.

"Yeah…so?"

"We can tell our parents we are going to the theatres and instead go to the park! We're old enough anyway, it's not like they are gonna come looking for us, right?" he asks me.

"Yeah, that is a good idea, Tai!" I say, even more excited.

"Hey…I'll go to the extent for my boyfriend…" he says calmly.

"We're going out?" I ask.

"We are?" He asks back.

"Are we?" 

"I guess so…what do you think?"

"I think so…yeah. You?" 

"Well, it ain't like neither of us were going out with any one else, right?" he says questioningly.

"Yeah…it is official Taichi Kamiya and Yamato Ishida are going out."

"Cool…koi."

"Same to you…" I respond back.

"Thanks, Matt…."

"Your welcome…koi." I answer, now naming him 'my lover.' 

"Hey, what time is it?" I ask my koi.

"Umm…" he turns to look at his watch. "OMG! 11:30!"

"11:30?"

"Would I lie?"

"Shimatta…I am so sorry Tai but I really got to go. I was here too long already…I'm so sorry…but Dad is probably wondering where I was this whole time…I could of at least called him."

"Awwww…" says Tai, sadly.

"Tai, I am real sorry…when do your parents come back?"

"Tomorrow." He answers depressingly.

"Oh…that's too bad…well, will you be at the theatres tomorrow?"

"Ohhh, yeah…I will be at the 'theatres'." He put emphasis on the word 'theatres' which meant the park, in the ravines, where those benches are, where no one ever goes. 

"Ok, sorry again Taichi…"

"It's okay Matt, besides I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Thanks."

I stand up and walk out of Tai's room, with him following me. He hands me my jacket and guitar. I put on my jacket and take the guitar. I was about to leave…without saying goodbye. I turn around and look at him… he is smiling. I come closer to him and give him a soft good-bye kiss on the cheek. He touches the spot that I kissed, and tries to smile while I get ready to leave. 

"Ai shiteru, Taichi-chan," I say.

"Ai shiteru, Yama-kun," he answers back to me. He seems happy, I'm glad. I give him a smile and he smiles back.

"Ja ne." I say.

"Sayonara." he responds.

I walk out of the apartment and give him one last look, and then I keep walking, down the elevator, and out the building. It is dark outside, but I don't mind. I'm happy and Tai is happy. I got to think of something to tell Dad…hmm…I'll think of something. Well, never mind that. 

It was kinda…weird tonight. We both thought the same things would happen and well…we were wrong…so far. You could say we had…Identical Thoughts. I love Tai with all my heart though, and now that I know what he feels like about me…well…my day is much brighter. Al though it is pitch black outside I can feel the warm sun against my face, and the cool summer breeze outside, al though it is fall. The patron of friendship will love the one whom possesses courage for now and forever, and visa versa. 

****

~There…what did you think? Did you like it? Please review…please…and be honest…maybe give me some suggestions. The only problem now is I'm blank…Well tell me if it deserves a sequel or if I should even keep writing. Please be honest and (like all authors) I do not take kindly to flames…so don't flame me. Well, thank you for reading it and I hope you liked it, Ja ne, y'all!~ 


End file.
